Technical Field
The exemplary and non-limiting embodiments relate generally to an arrangement of coils in an apparatus and, more particularly, to an apparatus having a housing member comprising electrically conductive material.
Brief Description of Prior Developments
Portable electronic devices, such as a mobile phone for example, are known which have a metal housing. Short range communications systems, such as Near Field Communication (NFC) and Radio Frequency IDentification (RFID) are known which use a near field communication coil, which operates in the near field. Charging of a rechargeable battery is known which uses an induction coil.